LSD25
by SatanacuCioc
Summary: I combine Alice in Wonderland with horror films... I present to you LYSERGIC ACID DIETHYLAMIDE 25 or for short LSD-25
1. Chapter 0 Follow The Damn Rabbit

_Ch.__0_ **Follow the damn rabbit!**

- Hey!

- Morning

- Welcome back among us? My lovely!

- Look here to reflect on many things ... respond without breathing

- Not very often you were here ... I say

- I know

- Shame, I love it when you came to cry your guts out

- Course you're happy!

- Let me hear your harms, my dear friend ... talk

- I am too simple just to visit ... Harvi!

- Harvi! Harvi! Started to sing and dance, along the bank that sat ... I like!

- I thought you will! I say looking at the heaven resting on the backrest supported of the bank. Then he sits next to me and smiling said...

- Let's play a game... dude! One game and he was acting like a little kid, full of ecstasy. I look at him and easy wanted to hit his face, but I didn't

-What do you have in mind? Said I, smiling like a fool.

-Just follow the jade brick-road! And as he said this he shows me a road that leave from the bench we were sitting and smiling at me and in the air withdraw himself.

-Damn you! You fuck shit!! I scream and I raise my body from my seat. I begin to walk the road. Nothing to the left nothing to the right... I forget to present myself.

Name is Diba! I'm 17 year old and I'm a boy... And I'm lost now, walking a freaking road that goes nowhere.

Moving around the highway, leading to the right or left, looking at the borders of the jade street, trying to imagine where I was, it was empty just forest. Had passed almost one hour, when I lend down on the ground next to the tree that was close to the path. I almost fell asleep when a noisy wake my senses and I was in my feet; looking around for the place where the boisterous came from. I walk slowly to the shrub subsequently to me. I didn't come far when a big rabbit jump out of the bush. Scared I fall to the ground and look at the large rabbit that now was in facade of me.

"Hello! There human boy! Follow! Do please follow." It was a huge rabbit; with a heat on his head and dress with something just to cover the upper body of his. He was talking in my head... "Tag on you big stupid..." but he stops and begins to run like mad. I ascend from where I was and after the immense rabbit I embark on sprinting.

The road was very long, hell longer then I thought to begin with. I was running after the rabbit that made me stupid in my face. The forest that where the borders of the road soon ended and soon a far without end flowers wide field. Destroying the flowers I dash like a suicidal enthusiast to catch the creature. But soon I miss him from my eyes...

Fuck! I yell and begin to look around for the damn being. And soon in my overview...

Come here Harvi I know you are here!

Diba, Diba... not yet found the rabbit have!? He came out appearing next to me dress like a farmer, with a rake in his hand. "Singing oh McDonald had a farm"

Please do tell what the hell I'm chasing a freaking rabbit?

It part of the game...

Harvi! Don't fuck with me dude!! I made you I can break you into pieces! Remember that...

I do... but find the rabbit Johnny boy! And he disappears. I look for him but nothing, until I came across an old village that was not far from where I was.


	2. Chapter 1 The Girl with the basket

_Ch.1_ **The Girl with the basket**

Once upon a time . . . in the middle of a thick forest stood a small cottage, the home of a pretty little girl known to everyone as Little Red Riding Hood. One day, when she was going to her grandma, she meets with a boy who was very weird. Dress with jeans and t-shirt.

Good Day, young gentleman! Who are you?

Hi! I'm Diba! And you are?

My name is Riding Hood... and the boy begins to laugh like he was going to die...

That is not right! Right! Right he begun to spit his brains out thinking how this is even possible.

I'm going to my grandma house... to feed her because she is old and sick...

Sure you are... Harvi... come here... you...!

With whom do you speak? Ask Red Riding Hood, looking long at Diba. Come with me if you like. Diba then look at her and then took a pick at the forest from where he started this weird adventure. He accepts and turning on his feet he follow the young girl. The forest seemed a bit different than before. The trees were a bit spooky and taller. Diba gaze at the wood and then he try to keep up to Red who was walking fast for her age. The wood became thicker and thicker.

Why do you walk so fast? He ask getting worn-out very fast

The reason is this woodland have wolfs... and they are scary... and she faster the step. They soon where far inside the forest, looking for the residence of her gramps. A little house that was almost made out of sweets. The boy takes a spin on his eyes just to remember where he was. But soon he's eyes stop on a humongous creature. Red stop as well and gaze at the find who smile with his green teethes and speak as the rabbit in his head

"Where . . . are you going, my pretty girl, all alone in the woods?"

I'm taking Grandma some cakes. She lives at the end of the path, said Little Riding Hood in a faint voice.

Who are you? Ask the boy but he didn't get any answer from the living being.

"Does Grandma live by herself?" When he heard this, the wolf (for it was the big bad wolf himself) politely asked.

What the heck are you doing RED!!??!?! The boy grabs the girl and pulls her next to him.

Speak with the noble creature…

It's a freaking wolf! What noble is about him that I don't know?! Diba screams at the little red.

"Please, I don't mean to be a annoying to you"

Ok… Wolfy chill for a second! The boy turns to the wolf, and makes him with his hand a hold his horses. Turning to the girl he smile and continued… Shit woman what the fuck where you thinking?!

I'm sorry said the girl and gaze at the big grey wolf. The wolf was now closer to them than before.

"Does Grandma live by herself?" He ask

Oh, yes! And she never opens the door to strangers! She said.

"Goodbye. Perhaps we'll meet again," replied the wolf. Then he loped away thinking to himself "I'll gobble the grandmother first, and then lie in wait for the grandchild!" Diba look at the wolf living and then he turns to the lass.

Ok… What the hell happened here? Where is your grandma residence!? He ask looking around the wooded area.

That way…

Ok let give it a run! I think this will turn bad… said the boy and began running.

Knock! Knock!


	3. Chapter 2 Grandma House

_**Ch.2**_ Grandma house

Hello who is there? It can be heard from behind the door. A small house up the hills, where an old lady lives. A huge creature was in front of the door now, knocking at it. No answer, so the lady gets her glasses out and look through the window, nothing again. Nobody at the door? She asks herself and came closer to the door.

Knock! Knock! Again and again. Door open and the creature were in. Breaking the door and putting down the woman. Blood was all over the place, when he bits her hand off of her body. Eating, her hand. Screaming cover the rest of the sounds, and the wolf fled in power more than before, and her leg came out in his mouth. She tried to crawl away from the fiend. No good. The head of the woman roll away from her neck, living behind steeps of blood.

Far from the house of the old lady two human beings were waking a bit fast.

How much is there to walk? Ask the boy looking around the forest.

Not much! Said the girl and pull her head cover off her head and leaving a blond little girl with small nose and big eyes. Sweet little girl. Diba gaze at her and almost fell for her… He wanted to fuck her good.

How old are you? He ask and stare at her body

11, sir… and the thought were gone. Sad, the boy carry on his feet on the road. Soon they could see a beginning of a small house. We're here! And the eyes of the boy came down the house, with the door large open, and traces of blood all over the place; on the grass and on the floor. They begun running. When the got there nothing can they do more and to cry for the old lady, and that what the young girl start to do. The body was left on the floor, anyway things from the body of the old lady. The youngster gazes at the body of the woman and turn to Red Ridding Wood. She was crying somewhere far from the corpse.

But where the fuck is the wolf?! Said Diba.

… Nothing came from the youth, so Diba rising from next of the body, and look around the house. Empty, no sign of the wolf. He went into the kitchen, and took a knife. She came after him, passing the gramps carcass. Her tears were so big that the young lad could cry near her with pity. Stay close to me… Red!

Yes Sir… and they went back into the living room. The visions of the boy cover all the room, and he even had the chance to scream 'because the wolf was in the air, and he came's covering all over the boy. He tries to fight him, but the wolf was more powerful and the boy was put down on the floor, the girl run and hide next to the closet. She covers her eyes, and begins to scream. Diba, hit the wolf, but no luck, he didn't move but in change tried to bite the boy head off. But the young teenager fast to his left and the wolf miss. He put the foot in wolfs tummy and push like hell in it, screaming. The wolf rises and roaring he wanted to come again at the kid, but in that second the knife that the kid lost it fighting the creature came out from his mouth. He was stab from behind. The body of the wolf fell all over the lad. He could see Red and an old man standing behind the fiend. The wolf was killed. The boy made his way up,

Thank you! Said he and erase his tears of fear. His eyes fell on the old man,

My name is the Forest Hunter! And he looks at the boy, smiling. Red turns her head, and turn at her grandma body. Diba came closer and took her in his arms

Don't cry! Said he! I'll take care of you! The girl turns her head to him and said

Thank you mister! But now what?

I must get back to my world! I must find that fucker Harvi!

So I'll join you… decide Red

What about you Hunter?

NO… my work here isn't done… and left the house. Diba gaze after him and didn't say anything. An hour later he and the little girl left the house with food from grandma and decide to go west!


End file.
